She's Not Afraid
by ArianaAppleDash
Summary: We kidnapped her, abused her, yelled at her, used her, and all around hated her, but she isn't afraid of us. In fact, she might be falling in love. How is this even possible?-James Maslow
1. Chapter 1

**Drew**

I sat at one of the tables in the almost empty Starbucks where I worked. My shift was nearly over and I figured Kaylee, my boss, would make me lock up again so she could go out with her friends. The last few customers dwindled out of the shop and it was finally closing time.

"Hey Drew, I'm gonna need you to lock up tonight." Kaylee said tossing me the keys.

"What time?" I asked.

"Around ten-thirty is fine." Kaylee said grabbing her purse from under the counter.

"No problem." I said standing up.

"See you tomorrow Drew." Kaylee said walking outside.

A quick flash of cool Boston air slipped in and settled in the shop. I shivered and pulled my jacket closer to my body. Alright ten more minutes,. Drew, you can do this. For the past few nights I had felt that someone was watching me while I walked home. I had to rescue myself that I was just imagining things, but that didn't stop me from walking just a little faster. Hell, I live in Boston for God's sake, I'm not taking any chances! Finally, it's ten-thirty I can go home now. I grabbed the keys from where I had set them on the counter and walked outside. I shut the door behind me and turned around to lock it. I shoved the keys into my pocket after locking the door and began to walk down the street. I knew better than to call my Mother to come pick me up, she was probably drunk anyway. The crisp August air swarmed my body and soon I was shaking from the cold. At about that time, I had that feeling that someone was watching me. The only difference is that I heard footsteps behind me. I took a quick look and found that I was being followed by a group of three boys who were much bigger than I was. I started to walk a little faster and the sound of footsteps quickened. Shit! There was an alley up ahead that comes around on my street. Maybe if I run, I can get home without being jumped. I sped up my pace and turned into the alley getting ready to run. Two boys came out from nowhere and gave me creepy smiles.

"Uh. I need to go home." I said trying to push past them.

"We have another idea." The boy with glasses said.

"Alrighty then." I said turning around.

"Well aren't you a pretty one?" The blonde one said as the three boys who were following me came into the alley.

"Um guys, you wouldn't like me I'm too... small?" I tried.

"Nice try but you're coming with us." The tall boy with brown hair said.

"Please don't." I pleaded.

"Oh, but I will." Someone said from behind me. Suddenly a white cloth covered my mouth and nose. Trying to drug me are they? Well it's a good thing I have singer's lungs. In simpler terms, I can hold my breath for long periods of time. I waited until I couldn't stand it anymore and gulped in a quick breath. Bad idea! The drug filled my lungs and I gagged. I soon felt myself drifting to sleep. The tall brown haired boy caught me before I fell to the ground and I swear I heard him say 'I'm so sorry' before I became completely unconscious.

*Next Day*

"Ow." I whimpered holding my head.

I had a massive headache from the drugs and it didn't help that I had woken up on the floor. I slowly got up from the ground so that I wouldn't become dizzy. I heard footsteps coming my way and hurriedly crouched in one of the corners.

"Finally awake I see." A voice said.

The boy walked over and pulled me up from the ground causing my headache to worsen. The boy pulled me into the hallway where the others were waiting. I noticed that the tall brown haired boy wouldn't make eye contact and he didn't look as into this whole thing as the others did.

"So, where should I put her Dustin?" The boy holding me said.

"The room at the end of the hall is fine Carlos." Dustin said.

"Come on bitch." Carlos said pulling me in the direction of the room.

I followed reluctantly to the room. Carlos pushed me inside and pointed to a dresser..

"Your clothes are in there. Get dressed and come meet us downstairs." Carlos said, then left.

I watched from the doorway as Carlos walked back down the hall and down a set of stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, I closed the door and began rummaging through the drawers. Eventually I found an outfit that was at least half-decent. cgi/set?id=89901623

I took a quick shower and put on the clothes. I heard movement downstairs and people were talking. I slowly walked out of the room and made my way to the staircase.

"Lads, I don't think this was a good idea." Someone said.

"I think it was bloody brilliant." Another said.

"Now at least we have someone to toy with." A third said.

"I still don't like it." The first said.

"Hey guys." I said coming down the stairs.

"We need to talk..."

"Drew." I said.

"Drew. We need to set some rules down." Dustin said.

"Like what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't talk back, don't raise your voice, and don't give any of us an attitude, got that?" Dustin asked, glaring at me.

"Yeah sure, anything else?" I asked rolling my eyes and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Actually yes, you will do what we want, when we want, and you will not put up a fight." Dustin said smirking.

"Bastards." I mumbled crossing my arms.

Suddenly I was shoved off of the arm of the couch roughly causing me to fall to the floor. I look up to see Carlos glaring at me.

"What did you say bitch?" Carlos said angrily.

"I said you're a bunch of bastards and if you're hoping I'll be scared of you, think again buddy." I said standing up.

"Oh really, you aren't scared?" Carlos asked standing up as well.

We were face to face and I wasn't going to back down. I could tell Carlos wasn't going to either.

"No, I'm not scared and you can sit your sorry ass down before I make you." I said firmly.

"Ha! What an idiot, you actually think you're going to make me do anything for you?" Carlos said laughing.

"Carlos give it a rest." The brown haired boy whined.

"Shut up James!" Carlos yelled causing James to flinch.

"You're such an ass." Before stalking back up to my room.

I slammed the door shut and slid down the back of it. I'm not afraid of them but I don't want to get hurt either. Whatever, that Carlos kid was asking for it anyway. What really confused me was that when Carlos yelled at James, I felt like I should help him. That's funny since he kinda kidnapped me. He is so cute though... No stop it Drew! He kidnapped you for Pete's sake you cannot like him! God what is wrong with me? I'm falling for my kidnapper, and I'm practically telling Carlos to beat the crap out of me. Real smart move on your part Drew, he's at least twice your size! More importantly... how the hell am I meant to get away from these freaks? Eh it's whatever. I'll sleep on it, that usually helps in situations like this. Goodnight cruel world...


	2. Chapter 2

**Drew**

**Next morning**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place but soon remembered that I had been kidnapped. I went to sit up but an arm around my torso refused to let me do so. I looked over my shoulder and the blond boy was laying behind me.

"What the hell?" I yelled scrambling out of bed and falling on the floor.

"Happy to see me?" The boy said smirking.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled pointing at the door.

"Bloody hell I will." He said getting out of the bed.

"Fine then, I'll leave." I said standing up to leave.

"Did I catch an attitude?" The boy asked stepping in front of me.

"Yes you did, now get out of my way." I said trying to push past him.

"I thought Dustin told you not to give us any attitude." He growled.

"Well fuck him and his rules." I said trying again to get around him.

"You would enjoy that wouldn't you?" The boy said smirking.

"The hell I would!" I said nearly slapping him, but I stopped at the last second.

"Don't yell at me fucking slut!" The boy yelled slapping me across the face.

I screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching my cheek. The boy grabbed my chin, jerking it up so I would have to look at him.

"Next time think before you yell at me bitch." He said before walking out of the room.

"Fuck that." I mumbled standing up.

I rubbed my cheek for a few seconds then walked downstairs. All of the boys were sitting in the living room watching something on the television. I walked over and sat on the floor between James and Carlos. Someone grabbed my hair and pulled me from the ground.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Carlos asked shaking my head.

"Ow, let go!" I yelled earning another shake.

"I asked you a question." Carlos said.

"I believe I was watching TV until you so rudely pulled my hair." I said more rudely than I meant.

"Go make us some breakfast slut." Carlos said shoving me towards the kitchen.

"Asshole." I muttered.

I quickly walked to the kitchen to fix them breakfast. It sure is a good thing I know how to cook or I would be in some deep shit. I quickly cooked some eggs and pancakes for the boys, eating some as I cooked in case they didn't let me eat. I yelled for them when I was done and waited for them to start eating before asking my questions.

"So where exactly are we?" I asked leaning my elbows on the counter.

"Los Angeles." The boy with black hair said.

"Wait, how the hell did I get here?" I said trying not to yell.

"An airplane dipshit." The blonde one said.

"Alright... who are you guys?" I asked.

"You seriously don't recognize us?" Dustin said sounding surprised.

"Like seriously, no." I said.

"We're Big Time Rush." Carlos said smiling.

"Is that some stupid boy band?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only the most famous in the world." Carlos said.

"Yeah, and I'm the goddamn Batman." I said sarcastically.

"Don't joke about Batman." The one with black hair said.

"Well do you guys really except me to believe that some world famous boy-band kidnapped me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look at that magazine next to you." Dustin said pointing to a magazine on the counter.

"What about it?" I asked staring at the cover.

"Who do those boys look like?" Dustin asked.

"A bunch of stuck up pricks." I said seriously.

"Look at them, then look at us." Dustin said.

I did as he said and waited for some magical realization that I was supposed to get from doing so. I looked between the cover and the boys about five times before realizing that the boys on the cover were the same boys that were sitting in front of me.

"What the hell?" I said dropping the magazine.

"Now do you believe us?" Dustin asked impatiently.

"I believe you, but I still need to know your names." I said.

"I'm Dustin." Dustin said.

"I'm Carlos." Carlos said.

"I'm Kendall." Blondie said.

"I'm Logan." Black hair said.

"And I'm James." Bieber hair said.

"And I'm in a crazy house!" I yelled.

"Drew." Dustin warned.

"I know, I know 'Don't yell'." I said imitating Dustin.

"Thank you." Dustin said.

"You know, I'm really surprised." Kendall said.

"About what?" I asked.

"We kidnapped you but you aren't afraid of us?" Kendall said more as a question.

"Nope I'm not afraid nor will I ever be." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"She should be." Carlos mumbled thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Well I'm not so keep dreaming." I said walking to the living room.

I sat on the couch and didn't do anything for a few minutes. Then I remembered something. My phone has to be somewhere in this house if it isn't with one of them. I peeked over to the kitchen from the couch and saw the boys were completely oblivious to the fact that I was here. I smiled and got up from the couch slowly. I tip-toed up the stairs and started searching the rooms for my phone. I started in what I thought to be Dustin's room. I searched everywhere in the room making sure to put everything back exactly how it was.

"Damnit." After realizing it wasn't in here.

I continued the process with each of the other boys' rooms only to have the same result. Either they were good at hiding things, or one of them had it. I had just stepped out of Carlos' room when I slammed into someone. I would have fallen if they hadn't caught me first.

"What were you doing in Carlos' room?" James asked.

"Looking for something." I said.

"Like what?" James asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I lied turning towards the direction of my room.

"Just tell me." James said grabbing my arm.

"It's none of your business," I said pulling my arm away and walking into my room.

"Drew!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come clean up this mess!" They yelled.

"No thanks!" I yelled back smirking.

"Do girls come with instructions?" Someone asked.

"Sorry mate but I don't think so." Another said.

"Well they should, maybe then we could handle them better." The first said.

"Ha! You couldn't handle me even if I had instructions!" I yelled laughing.

"Bitch you get your ass downstairs right now and clean up that goddamn kitchen before I hurt you so severely you will never be able to forget it!" Carlos yelled swinging open my door.

"If you're still hoping I'll be afraid, I'm not. But I'll do it anyway so you can calm your tits." I said pushing past him.

I walked downstairs and quickly cleaned the kitchen. I sighed exhaustively once I had finished and went back upstairs to change. I took a shower and changed into this; drew/set?id=90059017

I walked back downstairs and sat in the only available chair in the living room. Carlos eyed me hatefully as I sat down causing me to smirk.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face." Carlos growled.

My smirk only deepened with the satisfaction of the fact that I was truely pissing him off.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said." I said cutting him off.

"Then remove that damn smirk." Carlos said.

"I am in no way under control of what my lips do." I said moving them in a bunch of weird ways.

"Whatever." Carlos mumbled knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

I said and rested my head on my hand.

**That night**

I waited for something exciting to happen all day but nothing really caught my interest. The events from this morning were repeated at dinner and supper times. Other then that, nothing else really caught my attention until I was ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight guys." I said getting up from the floor.

I had been sitting on the floor watching some random show with the boys. I had already taken my shower and was dressed in a pair of shorts and a hoodie I had stolen from one of the boys' rooms. Whoever it was either didn't care that I had taken it, or wasn't up to fighting me to get it back. I walked upstairs to my room and crawled into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. I was just starting to drift off to sleep when I heard the door open.

"Get out." I said firmly, not wanting a repeat from this morning.

The person ignored me and slipped into bed behind me.

"I said get out." I said jabbing them with my elbow.

"I'd rather not." The person said wrapping his arm around my torso.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled trying to push him away.

"Shh, sweetheart, you'll wake someone up." He said, the smell of alcohol wafting off of his breath.

"You've been drinking, get away from me." I said shoving him harder.

He didn't say another word, just pulled me closer into his chest and held me there tightly. I groaned and decided not to argue anymore since it was obvious the person wasn't going to leave. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on my pillow. After a while of trying, and failing to fall asleep, I finally did.

* * *

A.N: End of chapter two. Should I stop now or am I going in the right direction? c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Next day**

**Drew**

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. The person that was with me had left and I was now alone in my bed.. Someone crying caused me to get out of bed slowly. I crept over to the door and looked in the hall. James was sitting on the floor in the hall crying. A large purple bruise was beginning to form on his right cheek. I heard laughter downstairs and figured one of the other boys had punched him. I slowly walked over and crouched next to him.

"James, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go away." James said wiping away his tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, just go away." James said.

"Please just tell me." I begged sitting next to him.

"When I went to get Dustin out of your room this morning, he got mad and punched me, twice." James said looking at his hands,

"It looks really bad." I said.

"I'll be fine." James said.

"Why were you crying?" I asked suddenly.

"It's nothing, just go downstairs before they start yelling." James pleaded.

"Whatever." I said getting up. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute." James said.

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I pulled myself up from the floor and started towards the stairs. I walked downstairs just as Carlos began yelling my name.

"Calm yourself, I'm right here." I said.

"Go." Carlos said pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh, and Dustin, if you ever pull another stunt like last night, I will personally beat you to a pulp." I said smiling before walking into the kitchen.

I giggled at how surprised Dustin had looked when I had told him that while looking for something to make. Eventually I found some ingredients for making waffles and a waffle iron. I mixed the batter while the iron heated up, licking batter off my fingers every so often. Once I had finished, I called the boys in for breakfast. This time James sat apart from the boys which earned him a few looks. Some sympathetic, others that screamed 'What a pussy'. I noticed the looks and went to sit next to him at the island earning myself a few dirty looks as well. I ignored the other boys and smiled at James. He gave me a small smile back but that was it. No more eye contact, not a single glance in my direction, not even a smile.

"Okay this is really pissing me off!" I yelled standing up.

"What is your problem of following rules?" Carlos yelled angrily.

"I want to know what you did to him, and I want to know now." I said glaring daggers at Carlos.

"I didn't do shit so you can train your damn glare on someone else." Carlos growled, walking out of the kitchen.

"Then who did it and what did you do?" I asked again.

"Isn't it obvious someone hit him?" Kendall said.

"Well who hit him and what else did you do?" I asked.

"Why should you care what we do to him, he helped kidnap you for Pete's sake!" Logan yelled.

That sure shut me up. Why did I care what happened to him? He's one of the people who fucking kidnapped me! I stood there in shock, I guess you could say, for about five minutes.

"That sure shut her up huh?" Kendall said chuckling.

"Thank God, I was tired of hearing her." Dustin sighed.

"Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" I yelled starting towards the stairs.

"You will soon darling!" Dustin yelled after me causing the others to laugh wildly.

I groaned and trudged upstairs not thinking anything of the comment until I was lying in my bed staring at the celing. Wait... he said that I will soon. What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Wait they're not going to... ha! No that's crazy talk Drew! They are not going to rape you. They can't, you wouldn't let them. I was soon brought out of my thoughts by the bedroom door opening. I sat up so fast I thought I had given myself whiplash.

"Get dressed. We're going shopping." Logan said quickly then closed the door.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to my dresser to find something to change into; drew/set?id=90203977

I quickly changed and fixed my hair before going downstairs. The boys were waiting for me in the living room.

"Think you took long enough?" Carlos asked annoyed.

"Not long enough." I joked.

"Can we go before they kill each other?" Logan asked.

"Yes please." Dustin said grabbing a set of car keys. "Come on you two."

"Ladies first." Carlos smirked waiting for me to go.

"Age before beauty." I said motioning for him to go.

"Then I guess you should go first." Carlos teased.

"You're older than I am!" I yelled.

"I wasn't talking about the age." Carlos said smirking.

"Ass." I said hitting his arm and following Dustin.

As I walked past him, Carlos jokingly smacked my ass. When I looked back at him with shock clearly written across my face, he pretended he didn't do it but I could see the smile playing on his lips. We all followed Dustin out to the garage where only about three cars sat waiting to be driven. The boys all got into the first car and waited for me.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked looking inside the now full car.

"My lap is available." Carlos said wiggling his eyebrows.

"No thank you!" I said quickly. "Do you mind James?"

"Uh... no." James said hesitantly watching the other boys carefully.

"Alrighty then." I said crawling onto his lap. "Leggo!"

"Bitch." Carlos mumbled.

"I heard that." I warned.

"You were meant to." Carlos growled.

"Touchy." I said putting my hands up in defense.

The rest of the car ride was an awkward silence.


	4. Chapter 4

***Shopping***

"Alright, before we even set foot out of this car, you need to know a few things Drew." Dustin said turning around in the front seat to face me.

"Go on." I pushed.

"Don't stay too close to any one of us for too long, make sure you smile, and I think that's it." Dustin said.

"Piece of cake." I said rolling my eyes.

"Good, let's go." Dustin said getting out of the car.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him out the car.

"Don't even think about running." Logan whispered from behind me.

"I wasn't going to." I lied.

Logan shook his head and pushed me forward, indicating that I should walk. I put my hands up in defense and began following Dustin inside. As soon as we got inside, a large crowd of fans swarmed the boys and it caused me to flip. I held onto James' arm tightly as we walked through the mall and not once did I loosen my grip. James noticed how terrified I looked and began talking.

"Claustrophobic?" James asked.

"My only weakness." I said barely above a whisper.

"Kendall is too." James said pointing at Kendall.

Kendall wasn't holding onto anyone but he didn't look too comfortable either. I shook my head and tried to loosen my grip but couldn't bring myself to do it. James noticed the struggle and led me into a store that was almost completely empty. As soon as we were in the very back of the store, I let out a sigh.

"Thank you." I said sitting on the floor.

"So, why are you so afraid?" James asked.

"It isn't the crowd I'm afraid of." I admitted.

"Then what is it?" James asked sitting next to me.

"Persistent little fucker aren't you?" I joked.

"Yes I am. Please tell me." James pleaded.

"When I was little, about three, my only brother was shot in a large crowd at some event we were at and I never got the chance to really say goodbye. Since then I have been terrified to even be near a large crowd of people without someone I trust to hold onto." I said wiping a stray tear that had fallen.

"Oh, I had no idea I'm so sorry." James said hugging me.

"No it's fine." I said pushing him away.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. We better go before they start looking for us." I said getting up.

"Here." James said taking my hand. "Now you can feel safe."

I smiled and held his hand tightly as we walked back into the huge crowd of people. It took a bit of searching but we finally caught up with the others again.

"You're dead meat when we get home." Carlos growled in my ear.

I looked at him with no fear what-so-ever in my eyes and smiled like he had told me something funny.

"What are you doing bitch?" He growled.

"I'm pretty sure your fans would it was too cute if you were threatening me in front of them." I said smirking.

"Keep walking and don't run off again." Carlos said angrily knowing he had been beaten.

"Well now wasn't that interesting." James said sarcastically.

"It was expected." I said smirking.

"Touché." James said poking me.

I giggled and dropped his hand quickly to cover my mouth.

"What?" James asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." I lied walking ahead of him.

I was surprised at how easily I was walking alone until I realized that I was walking right next to Kendall. We looked at each other and saw the fear playing in our eyes that only we could recognize. Terrified. That's what we were. Terrified of the large crowd that was swarming around us. I guess being next to another person who was just as scared as I was of the crowd calmed me down a bit. I smiled at him and quickly looked away feeling my face heat up. What the hell?! I cannot like Kendall too! So what if we're both claustrophobic! He yelled at me and almost hit me for Christ's sake! I groaned loudly which earned me a few looks from the fans but I quickly shrugged them off. As we kept on walking, I heard the fans calling me a slut, whore, bitch, thief. I don't really understand how exactly I was a thief but if that's what they wanted to call me, then let them.

"You alright Miss red cheeks?" Kendall teased.

"Fuck off." I said earning a few nasty looks from the fans.

I could tell that Kendall wanted to hit me by his clenched fist and struggle with keeping a straight face.

"You alright Mister white knuckles?" I teased which only made him angrier.

"Just you wait Drew, you're going to get it when you get home." Kendall growled.

"Still not afraid." I said smirking.

"You will be as soon as I'm done with you." Kendall growled.

"Yeah, sure. Okay." I said sarcastically.

"I'm tired of fighting this crowd, let's go back home." Dustin said annoyed.

"Well alrighty then." I said.

"Get to stepping Missy." Carlos said lightly shoving me in the direction Dustin was walking.

"I know where I'm going." I said rudely.

"You might want to keep your distance from them for a while." James said pulling me away from the others.

"Fuck them I'm not afraid!" I said just loud enough that only James could hear.

"You will be." James muttered.

"Let's just go home, then I'll prove to you that I am not, nor ever will be, afraid of any of you." I said strutting out of the mall and to the car.

The boys were already inside of the running car waiting for James and I.

"Sorry it took so long, James was arguing with me over something stupid." I said sitting on Carlos' lap which seemed to surprise him.

"Yeah, something stupid." James muttered getting into the car.

"Well, let's go home." I said impatiently.

Dustin quickly put the car in reverse and began the drive home.

"I hope you don't expect to be free of punishment when we get home by doing this." Carlos whispered wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh I don't." I said surprising him.

He sighed and rested his head back on the seat. I set my hands on top of his and relaxed for the drive home. You're definitely fucked now Drew. He pretty much wants to kill you and you're practically flirting. Idiot! I was pulled out of my thoughts when we arrived home. I quickly opened the door and slid out of Carlos' grip before sprinting into the house and upstairs to my room. I didn't hear any yelling when the boys came inside so I calmed down a little and walked downstairs. All of the boys were sitting in the living room like nothing had happened at the mall. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. I got out the ingredients to make spaghetti and began boiling water for the noodles. I put the meat into another pot and added spices while it cooked. As soon as the water began to boil, I set the noodles into the water and went to cooking the meat sauce. After about half an hour, the spaghetti was finished but I didn't call the boys in just yet. I fixed myself a small plate and ate quickly making sure to wash my dishes when I was finished. Then I called in the boys and watched as they ate.

"You aren't hungry?" Kendall said smirking.

"No." I said.

"Yeah sure. Three days without food and she isn't hungry." Kendall said sarcastically.

"I'm going to bed." I started walking upstairs to my room.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a hoodie from one of the boys' rooms and a pair of athletic shorts. I crawled into bed and wrapped the blankets around me tightly. To my surprise, no one yelled at me to go clean the kitchen and no one crept into my room like last night. I think they were finally getting the hint that I wasn't afraid and that I wasn't going to be they're servant. Or maybe they were planning on how to make me scared, terrified even. Aww shut up Drew you're crazy, they are not plotting against you. They already know that they aren't going to win anyway so why in the hell would they try? Just go to sleep everything will be fine... as long as they don't rape you. Goodness just stop it! Stop thinking like that! Ugh go to sleep right now just go to sleep! I tried and failed many times to shut my mind up but it wouldn't stop terrifying me of what the boys could be plotting to do to me. I eventually fell asleep with much difficulty.


	5. Chapter 5

***Next Day***

I walked downstairs after taking a shower and found I was alone. Well I didn't see any of the boys so I assumed I was alone. There was a note on the fridge saying that Logan, Carlos, Dustin and James had left to go to the store. Obviously Kendall was still here since there wasn't a note from him. I had just begun to pour myself a bowl of cereal when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I froze.

"Morning beautiful." Kendall said resting his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I said still not moving.

"Waiting for some food."Kendall said.

"Here." I said finishing the bowl of cereal and handing it to him. "Now go away."

I moved to get myself another bowl and Kendall followed me. We did this until he had trapped me in a corner.

"Got ya." Kendall said placing his hands on either side of the counter behind me.

"Ha ha fun game." I said nervously trying to get around him.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked stepping closer.

"I-I." I stuttered.

"Nervous?" Kendall asked moving his head closer to mine.

"N-No." I stuttered.

"I think you are." Kendall breathed.

Just then the front door swung open and Kendall backed away quickly.

"What are you two doing?" Dustin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"Okay." Dustin said.

"We got food!" Carlos yelled happily.

"And why is that so amazing?" I asked eating a piece of cereal.

"Because-what are you doing?" Carlos asked.

"Eating. What the hell does it look like?" I said eating another piece.

"Whatever." Carlos said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm guessing you guys have given up on trying to make me scared of you?" I said.

"Haven't given up, just thinking of ways to do it." Carlos said simply.

"Well think long and hard about it." I said.

"Oh we will." Logan said.

"Have fun with that." I said taking my bowl upstairs.

Now let's see. Carlos' room, Logan's room, Dustin's room, James' room, Kendall's room, my room! I have weird thoughts while I'm alone. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. Eventually I was lying on my back staring at the ceiling. My cereal was almost gone but I was too lazy to go put the bowl downstairs. I... am... so... bored! I sat up and waited. No noise downstairs. Maybe they're gone! Nah don't get your hopes up they probably left one person behind and with my luck, that person was probably Kendall. Ugh! I groaned and decided to walk downstairs. I didn't see anyone as I passed the living room but that didn't mean no one was here. I walked into the kitchen and set my bowl in the sink. I debated washing it and decided not to. When I turned around to go to the living room, Logan was standing right in front of me.

"Goodness Logan don't do that!" I said taking a deep breath.

"I was just coming to tell you that we're all in the backyard if you wanted to join us." Logan said putting his hands up in defense.

"I'm going to go change then I'll come meet you guys okay?" I asked.

"That's fine." Logan said smirking.

"See you guys in a minute." I said retreating upstairs.

***Kendall's P.O.V***

"Dustin don't do it." James pleaded.

"Shut up James I'll do what I want!" Dustin said trying not to yell.

"Alright Dustin she just went upstairs." Logan said coming out of the back door with a huge grin on his face.

"Time to make the bitch terrified." Dustin said smirking.

"Dustin, please don't do it." James tried.

"Just relax James, you'll get your turn." Dustin said.

"I don't want a 'turn' I want you to leave her alone." James said defiantly.

"Shut up James." Dustin said walking inside.

I really did care that he was going to hurt her. But I didn't say anything. I had to pretend that she didn't mean a thing to me when she meant the world. When we first got her, I'll admit, I hated her. But now I'm falling for her and I can't do a dammed thing about it.

***Drew's P.O.V***

I was just about to change my shirt when my door opened.

"Whoa there buddy, I'm changing!" I said putting my shirt in front of my naked top.

"That's fine." Dustin said smiling.

"Dude leave!" I yelled pointing to the door.

"I have another idea." He said closing the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Having a little fun." Dustin said smirking.

"No you're not!" I said backing away.

The thought had finally occurred to me of what he had come in here to do. The only way he knew he would terrify me to death. The only way they would ever be able to control me. He was going to rape me.

"Oh but I am." Dustin said walking towards me.

I tried running into the bathroom, but Dustin caught me at the last second. He planted rough kisses on my lips and neck while pushing me closer to the bed. I tried as hard as I could to get away but it was no use. He was just too strong.

"Please don't don't do this." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry love. I can't stop what I've barely begun." Dustin said between kisses.

***James' P.O.V***

We didn't hear anything for a while and I was beginning to get worried. I was just about to get up to go stop Dustin when we heard it. A horrifying scream coming from the house. Not just any scream, Drew's scream. He had done it. Dustin had hurt her in a way that was unreversable. She would never be the same again. That girl I had gotten to know before this would be gone. All of the smiles and arguing with the other boys were history.

"He did it." Logan said smirking.

"Maybe now she won't argue with us as much." Carlos said smirking as well.

"Yay." Kendall said sarcastically.

"What's wrong Kendall? I thought this was what you all wanted?" I said coldly.

"Uh yeah, I did." Kendall said unsure.

"Of course you did." I sighed.

"Calm down mate, she's just another girl." Carlos said.

"Just another girl? Is that what she is to you?" I asked.

"That's what she is to all of us." Logan said.

"You guys are horrible." I spat.

"It's all the same." Logan said shrugging his shoulders.

I groaned and rested my head on my hand to wait for all of this to end hoping it was just a horrid dream. But of course, it wasn't. The screaming dragged on and so did the laughter of Logan and Carlos. To my surprise Kendall didn't say a word. He just sat there like Drew's sickening screams were killing him as much as it was me. I shrugged off the feeling and tried to block out the sounds coming from the house as much as I could.

***Drew's P.O.V***

He did it. Dustin took away the last thing I had left. My innocence was now gone. I had nothing left but a broken, hurting body and the bruises forming where he had hit me. I sat in the corner of the room crying while Dustin put his clothes back on.

"You scared now bitch?" Dustin asked smirking.

All I could do was nod. I knew I was lying. I would never be afraid of them. But it was better for him to think I was afraid than for him to do what he had just done again. I couldn't move for fear that he would come at me again. I wasn't afraid of him. It was what he threatened to do.

"Thanks for the good time." Dustin said winking before he left.

As soon as he was gone I began to cry harder. I didn't want this to happen. Why did he have to do this to me? I think the worst part about it is that no one tried to stop him. They all let him do it. That's what hurt the most. They didn't care about me enough to even try to stop him. I had so much to tell him but that was ruined as soon as this happened. James and I might have been able to be friends. Now I know what hurts the most-being so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away, never knowing what could've been, not seeing that love in you, that's what I was trying to do. I couldn't face James without being afraid to fall in love. I couldn't tell him anything. But now I wish I had. Maybe this wouldn't have happened...


	6. Chapter 6

"""That Night***

I sat in my room alone. After Dustin had left, none of the other boys came to torture me. At about eight I decided to go take another shower. I changed into a hoodie and a pair of yoga pants before crawling back into bed. I was just about to fall asleep when the door slowly opened. I sat straight up and backed up against the headboard.

"Relax, it's just me." Kendall said closing the door.

I nodded my head and relaxed a little bit. Kendall walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Kendall asked sympathetically.

"Why should you care?" I asked sadly.

"Because I don't want to see you in pain." Kendall said.

"Yeah right." I said looking away.

"I'm telling the truth." Kendall said scooting closer to me.

"And how do I know I can trust you?" I asked staring at the wall.

"Because I'm the only one who didn't laugh when we heard your screams." Kendall said.

"They all laughed?" I asked looking at him.

"All of them." Kendall said.

"Even James?" I asked unsure.

"Even James." Kendall said.

"Don't worry, I'm still not afraid." I said smiling weakly.

"Love, I know you're lying." Kendall said.

"I'm not I swear! I just need them to think I'm afraid." I said.

"I understand." Kendall mumbled.

"I'm really tired so can you leave now?" I asked.

"What if one of the others come in?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Good point, you can stay." I said yawning.

"Goodnight beautiful." Kendall muttered as he laid down.

I followed his actions but faced him instead of the other way. He looked at me with a confused expression but smiled. I smiled back sleepily before closing my eyes. I felt Kendall's arms wrap around me tightly. Instead of tensing up like I usually would, I relaxed knowing that I was safe. After a few more minutes I fell asleep.

***Next Day***

I woke up still wrapped in Kendall's arms and smiled. I slowly got myself free and went downstairs. All the others were in the living room talking. As soon as I walked in, they stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Logan lied turning back to the TV.

"Alrighty then." I said walking into the kitchen.

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it. When I was almost finished, Kendall stumbled into the kitchen sleepily.

"Morning." He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." I said giggling.

"You giggled." Kendall said surprised.

"Yeah so?" I said.

"I've never heard you giggle before. It's cute." Kendall said smiling.

"Okay?" I said placing my bowl in the sink.

"So what do you want to do?" Kendall asked getting a pack of pop-tarts from the cabinet.

"Nothing really." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hey." James said as he sat down at the island.

"Hey." I said coldly.

"What did I do?" James asked.

"What did you do? Really James!" I yelled angrily.

"Really." James said.

"You didn't try to stop him James, that's what you did." I spat.

"The hell I didn't try!" James yelled.

"Well you obviously didn't try hard enough." I said sprinting upstairs.

I slammed the door behind me and slid down the back of it. I buried my face in my hands but didn't cry. I wouldn't give him that kind of satisfaction. I heard a soft knock and slid away from the door.

"Can I come in?" Kendall asked opening the door a crack.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head.

"I'm sorry about what happened with James." Kendall said sitting next to me.

"It's fine." I mumbled.

"Let's do something fun!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like sneak you out and just have some fun." Kendall said simply.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked.

"No I just want you to have a little fun." Kendall said.

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming you." I said.

"Yay! Get changed." Kendall said excitedly.

"Alrighty." I said getting up.

I watched as Kendall stood up and walked out of my room. I shook my head and went to take a shower. When I got out, I searched my drawers and changed into this; drew/set?id=91718820. As soon as I finished Kendall walked in with new clothes on as well.

"You look comfortable." Kendall joked.

"I am." I said smiling.

"Come on, I know how we can get out without being caught." Kendall said taking my hand.

He led me downstairs and into a room that I hadn't been in before. He pointed to a door and held up a single finger. I nodded my head and watched as he walked out to the living room.

"Hey lads, I'm going out. Drew's upstairs sleeping." Kendall lied.

"When are you coming back?" Dustin asked.

"Tomorrow." Kendall said simply.

"Alright." Dustin mumbled shrugging his shoulders.

I watched as Kendall walked out of the front door with a set of keys. A few seconds later the door in front of me opened slowly.

"Come on." Kendall whispered pulling me outside.

"We aren't coming back until tomorrow?" I asked surprised.

"Nope." Kendall said smiling.

"Thank God!" I said following Kendall to a cab that was waiting for us.

"Where to?" The driver said.

"This address." Kendall said handing him a slip of paper.

"You sure?" The driver asked sounding surprised.

"Oh I'm sure." Kendall said smiling.

"Alright." The driver said.

"You might want to get comfortable this is going to take a while." Kendall said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and so had Kendall.


	7. Chapter 7

***That Night***

"Wake up." A husky voice said.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"Come on love." Kendall said sleepily.

I groaned sitting up in the backseat of the cab. I opened my eyes and waited a few seconds for them to adjust.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at the large house in front of us; . /tumblr_lzuwk8frgX1r6oynto1_

"One of my mates owns this old house and invited me over tonight for some fun." Kendall replied getting out of the cab.

"Am I the only girl?" I asked.

"Nah, they all brought their girlfriends too." Kendall said handing the driver our fare.

"Thank you." The man said.

"Oi, can you pick us up around eight tomorrow?" Kendall asked before he left.

"Sure thing." The driver said.

"Thanks." Kendall replied before he drove away.

"Well let's go!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, before I forget, I kind of told my mates that you're my girlfriend but no leaks to the press." Kendall said quickly biting his bottom lip.

"That's fine." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Alrighty let's go have some real fun." Kendall said leading me up to the house.

Kendall rapped on the large wooden door twice. After a few seconds, a tall brunette opened the door and smiled.

"Andrew, Kendall's here!" She yelled into the house. "Come in."

"Ally, this is Drew." Kendall said.

"Hi!" Ally said excitedly.

"Hey." I replied smiling.

"Come on in guys." A tall boy said from behind Ally.

"After you." Kendall said gesturing for me to go first.

I guess he didn't want me to run.

"I'm Andrew." The boy said in a thick British accent.

"Drew." I replied smiling.

"Cool. The rest of the lads are upstairs." Andrew said to Kendall.

"You can follow me Drew." Ally said.

I looked at Kendall expectantly and he nodded. I followed Ally to a room off the left where a group of girls were waiting.

"So you're Kendall's girlfriend?" One asked excitedly.

I nodded my head slowly afraid of what might come out if I opened my mouth.

"Don't talk much huh?" Another asked.

"Not really." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"You should, you have a really nice voice." Someone else said.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

"Oh sorry Drew! This is Gabrielle, Lucy, Sandra and Maggie." Ally said pointing to each girl as she said their names.

"Hi." They all chorused.

I smiled and sat on the couch next to Gabrielle. The other girls sat on the floor gossiping about random things, rarely bringing Gabrielle and I into the conversation.

"You aren't really his girlfriend are you?" Gabrielle whispered.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"The way you answered when they asked. It was like you weren't sure." Gabrielle replied simply.

"Don't tell anyone, please." I pleaded.

"Tell me what's really going on and I won't." She replied smirking.

"It's complicated." I said truthfully.

"Like fuck buddies complicated or kidnapper complicated." She asked.

"Kidnapper complicated." I replied without hesitation.

"So how did you two meet?" Gabrielle asked.

"Uh... we met at the coffee shop I worked at in Boston." I lied.

"Then he brought you back here?" Gabrielle asked simply.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Hey girls." A tall blonde said as he sat in a chair across the room.

"David." Maggie snarled.

"Calm down babe." David said putting his hands up in defense.

"Why aren't you upstairs with the others?" Sandra asked.

"They're coming down here in a minute." David replied winking.

"What a perv." I mumbled.

"I heard that." David said pointing at me.

"You were meant to." I said sassily,

"Me-ow." David joked.

"There you are!" A tall redhead yelled.

"Here I am." David yelled back.

"The others will be down in a second." The redhead said.

"No, we'll be down right now." Andrew said.

"Okay, they'll be down now." The redhead corrected.

"Ladies." A dark haired boy said seductively.

"Marcus." Lacy replied.

"Maggie." The redhead boy said sitting next to her.

"Landon." She replied giggling.

"Hey Drew." Kendall said sitting next to me. "Guys, this is Drew."

"Hey." The boys all chorused.

I noticed a boy with dirty blonde hair sit next to Gabrielle. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as someone started playing a guitar. I looked around surprised and found that the person was Kendall. I didn't even notice that he had brought a guitar. After a while I learned that the dirty blonde haired boy's name was Finn. He was a really nice guy to start a conversation with. Finn and Landon joked the whole night causing everyone else to laugh along. At around midnight I started to doze off and I think Kendall had noticed.

"Come on love." Kendall said standing up from the couch.

I stood up shakily and followed Kendall upstairs to a guest room; .

I slipped into the large bed and felt the bed sink behind me. I smiled sleepily before turning back around my waist and I quickly fell asleep comfortably in his arms.


End file.
